Lost
Down below are the top 10 "Oh My Music!" moments from Season 1.0 of Lost & Found Music Studios. These moments were the most surprising and makes you want to say "Oh my music!". 10. Maggie Is Kicked out of the Girls' Band (Occurs in the episode "Sunrise") After Maggie was found performing in the opening act of Magenta City, the other members of her band (Annabelle, Rachel and Leia) become betrayed and kick her out. 9. The Other Musicians Realise That Clara Plagiarized a Song ".]] (Occurs in the episode "Freebird") Clara finally performs without stage fright! She performs at the Open Stage. However, the musicians realize that Clara did not make her own song... she plagiarized one. One of the main rules at Lost & Found Music Studios is that you are never allowed to plagiarize a song. Oh no... 8. John Argues with Mr. T, Calling Him a Fool .]] (Occurs in the episode "Invincible") After Annabelle messes up her audition, John sees her crying in Java Junction, and he feels sorry for her. As a result, John argues with Mr. T, calling him a fool, trying to get him to allow Annabelle to re-audition. 7. Annabelle Has Not Learnt the Correct Audition Song (Occurs in the episode "Heart & Soul") After Maggie breaks her guitar's string, she says that she will play the audition song on the keyboard. Annabelle notices that she meant "Now Is Our Time", and not "Ms Invisible", by "audition song". Annabelle tries to learn the lyrics as quickly as possible, but messes up on-stage, and runs out of the Rose Room, crying. 6. Annabelle Arrives at Auditions and Rachel perform "Heart and Soul".]] (Occurs in the episode "Heart & Soul") Annabelle arrives at auditions. She is very early. She walks into the Rose Room and watches Leia and Rachel perform a song. Unlike Leia and Rachel, Annabelle is not confident in herself and is quite nervous and shy. Her personality makes Annabelle concerned that she had made a bad first impression. 5. Maggie, Annabelle, Rachel and Leia Share Secrets (Occurs in the episode "Potent Love") As suggested by Maggie, in order for the group (consisting of Maggie, Leia, Annabelle and Rachel) to bond, the group shares their deepest secrets. Annabelle talks about how she fell into a crowd, at a music festival, from her dad's shoulders and was put on-stage and consequently wet herself. Rachel talks about how and why she likes ants so much. And, Maggie reveals that she was adopted. Without a secret to tell (and the one that she has got is one that Leia doesn't want to tell Maggie), Leia stalls and eventually Rachel defends her by saying that Leia's parents are spies, to which nobody really believes but they accept it. After this, the girls' band is formed. 4. The Van Crashes into a Ditch (Occurs in the episode "Callin' Callin' Part 2") On their way to their gig, the boys' band's van crashes into a ditch. Will they make it to the gig? Or will they not? 3. John Reveals That the Love Song He Composed Is About Michelle (Occurs in the episode "Lost and Found") At his house, John performs a song that is called "Broken By You". Luke asks whether the song is about Michelle; John reveals that it is. 2. The John/Michelle/Luke/Leia Drama at the Graduation Party (Occurs in the episode "Lost and Found") John composes a love song for Michelle, which Luke agrees to perform for John. What John ''doesn't know is that Luke has a plan: that he will bring John on-stage in mid-performance, so as to sing the song about his feelings for Michelle. In order to carry this out, Luke signals to John to accompany him on-stage... which failed. Leia thinks that Luke is signalling to her, not John. In the end, Leia joins him on-stage. They successfully perform and Leia thinks the song is about her... but not for long: Luke reveals that John wrote it, but doesn't reveal who to. 1. John Plays His Song Dedicated to Michelle (Occurs in the episode "Lost and Found") John composes and secretly performs a song, dedicated to Michelle. After being beckoned to do so by Luke, John refuses to publicly perform the song.